Anyone but him
by K. A Zerlang
Summary: Just a little Sisters Grimm story, since I noticed there weren't a lot of those on here. SabrinaPuck, of course.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: SO, there seems to be a shortage of Sisters Grimm stories on this site, so I thought I would contribute. Sabrina/Puck, of course, especially after the last book ;p. By the way, both Puck and Sabrina are about 15. I know, in the future, but yeah. Part of the story. Roll with me here

Sabrina sat in her room, propped up against the wall, eyes closed and listening to her I-pod. Suddenly, she heard a crash, and a high cackle coming from right above her head. Looking up, she saw Puck. The boy was laughing and holding one of his glop grenades above her, poised to drop the thing. She shot up, and shook her finger at him menacingly.

"You drop that and I swear I'll rip those wings off your back!" she said threateningly. He just laughed.

"And go through having to get me fixed again, I don't think so." He said.

"Fine, so maybe I won't, but that's because I don't care enough to go through that ordeal again, just for you." she said, her voice bitter.

Puck's face fell, and then his eyes took on a dangerous gleam.

"If you don't care enough, then why were you so worried when it happened?" he asked, his voice low. Sabrina opened her mouth to retort, but nothing came out.

"Though so." Puck said with an annoying little smirk on his face. Then he threw the glop grenade right over her head, and it hit the wall behind her with a crash. She screamed and ducked, while Puck flew out of the room before the grenade had a chance to hit him. Sabrina, on the other hand was covered with a sticky, strange smelling mixture.

"WHAT THE HELL PUCK?!" She yelled. He stuck his head through the door and smirked.

"Oops, I guess you'll just have to take a shower now." He said in a sing-song voice. Sabrina glared at the fairy boy and said

"If you ever drop one of those damn grenades again, I swear I'll kill you!" she said, her voice at a more reasonable level now.

"Oh, you cursed. Now you'll have to wash out your mouth too!" Puck said, laughing and shooting out of the room. Sabrina let out another oath and then made her way t the bathroom. She turned on the hot water, and stepped into the shower. The water felt good as it washed away the goo that was stuck to her hair and face.

Sabrina scowled, thinking of Puck. He was just so hard to deal with! She made a disgruntled noise as she washed her hair. The goo was still there when she washed out the shampoo and so she washed it again. Once all the awful stuff was off her body, she turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. Wrapping a fluffy white towel around her body, she turned to the mirror to inspect her reflection.

What she saw made her gasp. Behind her stood the bane of her existence. Puck. She screeched and clutched the towel tighter around her.

"Oh my god! What are you doing in here?" she demanded. He shrugged and just kept looking at her.

"Puck! Get out of here right now!" she said, rather loudly. He smirked and came closer to her, until they were so close that she could feel his breath on her ear.

"Are you sure you want me to leave?" he whispered into her ear. Her heart was beating madly, but she still managed to nod.

"Yeah, and if you don't, well, I haven't thought about it yet, but you'll be sorry." She got out. She grimaced at how pathetic she sounded. Puck just backed up and smirked again, and without another word, he turned and left the bathroom. Sabrina sank to ground, her heart and mind processing the fact that she was breathless from an encounter with gulp Puck.

A/N: Hehe, so I was gonna make it a oneshot, but I decided to give it another chapter. I hope you like. Anyway, you know that we authors thrive on reviews. Tell me if you love it, hate it, or just think its worth continuing it or not. I know it's slightly AU 'cause of the whole in the future thing, but yeah, that was the only way the story could work. Anyway, I really hope you like it.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys! So, I wasn't sure if I was going to continue, but now I will, since you guys seem to like it

FreakyD45663: Hehe, you're welcome. I know, there is a shortage of Sisters Grimm stories on this site, but I'm glad you like this one!

Cheshire Dreaming: Yes! Sabrina/Puck fluff is great! You are very welcome, I'm glad you like it! Oh, and about Puck acting the way he did, remember that he just saw Sabrina in nothing but a towel…

KichiNekoro: They are certainly an interesting couple to follow Have you read the latest book yet? It's great!

And so, without further ado, here is the next chapter!

Chapter 2:

The days following the bathroom incident were, to say the least, awkward. At least to Sabrina they were. Every time she walked pass Puck, her heart would speed up a tiny bit and a blush would make its way across her cheeks.

She didn't even know why this was happening! It was Puck, for god's sake! Scrawny, annoying, and completely immature Trickster King. Well, now that she thought about it, he wasn't so scrawny anymore. In fact, he was kinda…cute. He had grown quite a bit taller, and now stood a few inches above Sabrina. His blonde hair was short, and had a windblown look to it, and he had filled out quite nicely. Sabrina couldn't help but look at him and think: No wonder all the girls at school swoon over him.

The moment that thought crossed her mind, she almost gagged. Unfortunately, the family was at dinner, and she had just taken a drink of her water, so she ended up choking. Her face turned bright red as she was finally able to breathe again, and she glared at Puck, who was laughing at her from across the table.

"Watch it, Fairy-boy." She growled to him.

"Oh don't worry about me Grimm. I'm watching." He said, and gave her a subtle wink. She made a face at him.

"Stalker"

"But you love me anyway." He said, laughing. Sabrina didn't reply.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night after dinner, Sabrina got stuck on dish duty. As she stood at the sink, she let her mind wander…and I'm guessing we all know the subject. She smiled slightly as a song came into her head and she began to hum it, swaying her hips slightly to the music. As she got t the last dish, she felt two hands on her hips, and she spun around to face whoever it was that put their hands on her. She found herself looking up at Puck. Her breath caught in her throat as they stared at each other for a long time, then, slowly, Puck began to lean in. His body was pressed against hers, and one hand was removed from her hip.

Sabrina felt her eyes begin to close, but then a slight scraping noise made them snap open again. Puck pulled his hand around and she saw one of the newly cleaned glasses clutched in his hand and a smirk firmly on his face.

He pulled away, and she was disgusted at herself for missing the weight of his body against hers.

It must have shown in her face, because Puck's smirk became even more pronounced.

"Miss me already Grimm?" He asked.

"You wish." She replied, pulling herself together. She scooped a handful of water out of the sink and splashed it onto Puck, who tried to move out of the way, but wasn't fast enough. The water splashed him in the face. Sabrina laughed, but stopped when she saw the look on his face.

"Oh, you're going DOWN!" he said. Sabrina grinned.

"In your dreams!" she said, and with that, she took a glass and filled it with water from the sink, then, she turned and tried to splash it on Puck, but he dodged and he only managed to hit a little of his arm.

He retaliated by grabbing his own glass and scooping up some of the dishwater and throwing it onto Sabrina.

She gasped as the cold water hit her, and hurried to the sink, filling her glass again. Puck circled around the kitchen, watching her. She did the same, all the while planning on when to splash him next. He grabbed some water in his glass and threw it at her, at the same moment she threw hers at him, and the two of them both got hit.

They ended up soaked, and laughing. Then Granny Relda walked in.

"WHAT IS THIS?" She yelled, her slight German accent becoming more pronounced. Sabrina looked at Puck, and Puck looked at Sabrina and they both shrugged.

"Well, you two must clean this mess up!" Relda said. Then she stalked out of the kitchen, leaving the two teenagers behind.

Sabrina looked at the mess they had created and sighed, putting her glass down and walking to the broom closet. There, she pulled out a mop and some rags. Throwing the rags to Puck, the two began to work in silence.

After awhile, when the floors and surfaces were all dry, Sabrina put away the mop and threw the rags down the laundry shoot. Then she turned to Puck.

"Sorry 'bout your clothes." She said, not sorry at all, since his shirt was sticking to his body, plus it was worth it to see him annoyed.

"Sure you are. And, I'm sorry about yours." He said, gesturing to her clothes, which, she realized a bit too late where also sticking to her. A little blush came to her cheeks.

"No, your not."

"So maybe I'm not." He said, shrugging. He turned, and started to make his way to his room, and then he stopped and turned. Pulling a permanent marker out of the pocket of his jeans, he waved it at Sabrina.

"Its coming when you least expect it!" he said dangerously, then he grinned and left the kitchen, leaving a slightly bewildered and extremely on nervous Sabrina.

A/N: So, that was chapter two. I know Puck seemed a little out of character, but he's just realizing the feelings he has for Sabrina and acting upon them. And, if you think about it, Sabrina is freaked out and annoyed, which is what Pucks aims on making her all the time. So yeah! Anyhoo, I'll try and update soon, I promise! Maybe a few reviews would help...


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: My darlings! I'M BACK!

So, I owe you all an explaination for why I haven't written in so insanely long. Well, here's why:

The evil spyware people got to my computer, and I couldn't even turn it on for months. Plus, I couldn't use my mothers, because she uses hers for work…so yeah. However, I still deserve to be pelted with rotten tomatoes cowers (By the way, this chapter has some very mild cursing, maybe two or three words…but I jus thought I should tell you.)

However, now I am back, and ready to write! Without further ado, I give you…

CHAPTER 3:

* * *

Since the kitchen incident, Sabrina had avoided Puck at all costs. Things had changed between them, and she knew it. Never before had she felt this way about any guy. She had always been too busy saving the world to get involved with a guy, especially a guy that was as annoying and time-consuming as Puck. But now that things had calmed down, she was beginning to embrace the 'Teenage Girl' aspect of her personality. Apparently, that included falling for the annoying 'Fairy-in-the-room-next-door'.

Said Fairy wasn't exactly helping matters either. Every time the two of them would pass in the hall, Puck would smirk at her, as if he knew the all the thoughts running through her head. Every time their hands would brush when they stood near each other, butterflies would invade the pick of Sabrina's stomach and send heat rushing to her cheeks.

She didn't know what was happening to her. One minute she wanted to strangle him, the next she wanted to kiss him. It was driving her insane!

After a week of feeling like this, she decided to do something about it.

The family was gathered around the dinner, eating one of Granny Relda's strange dishes.

Sabrina glanced at Puck and found his eyes fixed on her. She smiled and looked back down at her own food. When they were all finished, she chanced another glance at him. He was getting up from his chair and went to the kitchen. Sabrina followed suit, standing up so quickly that Uncle Jake looked at her in mild concern.

"You ok Sabrina?" he asked. She nodded and smiled.

"I'm fine, thanks though. Um, I'm just gonna go and um…clean up in the kitchen." She said. Uncle Jake smiled and nodded.

"Alright."

Sabrina entered the kitchen and noticed Puck leaning up against the counter. A firm smirk was on his face. Sabrina took a breath and smiled back at him.

"Hey Puck." She said, her voice carefully calm.

"Hey Sabrina." He said. She looked to him sharply. This was the first time in weeks that he had called her Sabrina. His voice was slow and contemplating, as if he was tasting the word as it rolled off his tongue. They stood and faced each other, each unwilling to be the first to break eye contact. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Puck tore his eyes away from hers and looked down. Silence swelled around them, and Sabrina had the distinct feeling that something monumental was going to happen in just a few moments. She stared at him, waiting for something to shatter then tension building between the two teenagers. Suddenly, he looked up from the ground and stared her right in the eyes. What she saw made her step back. Puck was staring at her with so much fire, and Sabrina wondered what had brought on this sudden swell of emotion from him. The longer he looked at her, the angrier he seemed. Sabrina took another step back, only to run into the island, placed in the middle of the kitchen.

"Puck?" she said nervously. When he didn't answer, she tried again.

"Puck? Did I do something wrong? Why are you so mad?"

She was trying desperately to keep her voice under control and stop it from shaking. Puck shook his head and advanced upon her.

"You know why I'm mad? I'm mad because for the last two weeks, you've been avoiding me! You've done everything in your power to make sure the two of us aren't together in the same room for more than five minutes, and you've made damn sure that you and I can't even look at each other without one of us going insane!" He threw up his hands and made a face.

"Damn it Sabrina! If you don't like me, just say so! Don't go around the house, moping, and running as fast as you can in the other direction when you see me coming! If you can't handle me, then just say so! You're making me crazy!" he ranted, all the while coming closer and closer to Sabrina, who was leaning up against the table, trying to figure out what the heck was going on. When Puck was just a foot away from her, she pushed off the table and stood straight. Putting one hand on her hip (the other still held the plate of food she brought in), she looked him in the eye and frowned.

"You? You think this is all about you? Geez Puck! I mean, you were the one who started this whole thing, remember? If you had just stayed away from me in the first place, none of this would have happened! We would have all been perfectly fine! You and I would have never even thought of each other as more than just some annoying aspect of life that couldn't be ignored. But no! You just had to go and ruin the balance of things! I was doing fine until you came in and turned things upside down! So don't go blaming me for the weirdness between us!" she practically yelled. Puck's face was slowly turning red throughout this little speech, and when she finished, he stood there for a moment before throwing up his hands again and letting out a roar of frustration.

"NO! This wasn't my fault!"

Sabrina looked at him. His face was a mere inches away from hers, both of them having moved in during their shouting match. His eyes were boring into hers, and she could feel the heat radiating from the angry fairy. He looked so mad, and she just couldn't understand why. In fact, this whole fight was rather a mystery to her. Shaking her head, she turned.

"I'm not going to do this. Not here, not now, and not with you." She said, closing her eyes and sighing. Hearing nothing from behind her, she turned to see that Puck had left. He was so quiet, she couldn't believe he was really gone. Biting her lip, she placed her plate by the sink and left the kitchen quickly.

After their fight, Sabrina needed somewhere just to cool off, to get away from the world. She rushed to her own secret hiding place, one that she had discovered when they had first moved in with Granny Relda. It was a small alcove in the study. The alcove was found nestled between two large book cases, so it created a mostly enclosed space. Sabrina had put pillows, books and other things in there over the years, and now she considered it hers. No one ever bothered her when she was there, and she liked it that way. As she snuggled into the pillows, she thought about the argument bitterly. Puck was making things so confusing! What had they even been fighting about? She didn't know. She didn't know if things could ever make it back to the way they were. But worse than that, she didn't know if she wanted them to.

Her feelings toward Puck had definitely changed. She just wished that she knew his had too. A tear slid down her cheek, followed by another one, and another one. Soon, her cheeks were wet with tears. Who had ever thought that Puck would be the one she was crying over?

Tears still falling freely, she buried her head in the pillow. So muffled were the sounds of the outside world (what with the crying and the pillow clutched tightly around her head), Sabrina failed to hear the door to the study quietly open and shut. It was not until someone hesitantly placed a hand on her shoulder did she jerk up and turn sharply around, wiping hastily at the tears. She was surprised to see who was at her shoulder.

Daphne climbed into the alcove and sat close to Sabrina, wrapping her arms around her older sister and whispering comforting things as Sabrina cried onto her shoulder.

"Shh, it's ok. Everything is gonna be ok."

* * *

A/N: Hey guys. I hope you liked this chapter. I'm not a big fan of it, just because there is so much drama and commotion. I know things are a little confusing right now (really mild teenage angst sucks, I know), but don't worry, they will all be cleared up in the following chapter, I PROMISE.

Also, I want to apologize to all of this stories loyal fans who have waited so patiently for this chapter to come out. I know that I've been a terrible person by not updating, and for that, I'm sincerely sorry. From now on, I promise to update regularly on my stories. Speaking of which, Chapter 4 should be up tomorrow, probably really, really late. Anyway, Thanks again for reading! If you want to make me really happy, click the little 'Review' button in the corner, you know you want to.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm a horrible author, I'm sorry!! I'm starting school this week (today actually, since it's 12:50 where I am), and I knew that if I didn't write now, I might never have time again. But have no fear! I will make sure that everyday in my calendar, I write down a time for at least an hour of fanfic writing. I promise. And if I fail, feel free to throw rotten veggies at my head.

Without any further ado, I give you:

CHAPTER 4

Puck stormed into his room, slamming the door loudly behind him. He'd taken to doing that over the past few days, ever since the argument. That day hadn't been a good one for the fairy.

While usually Puck liked school (what with being the hottest and most popular guy in school, constantly swarmed by girls and having the guys look up to him and all, it wasn't that bad), he was seriously considering asking the old lady to start homeschooling him. The entire day, he had been forced to listen to his cohorts discuss which girls were hot, and which girls weren't. And at the very top of every guy's list was the one girl that Puck didn't want to hear about. Sabrina.

"She's got the most amazing hair! It's long, and silky and…"

"God, I'd love to run my fingers through that hair!"

"Dude, I'd love to run my fingers over any part of her! Have you seen her body?"

"She's so hot! I bet she'd look good in a bikini."

"Frick, I bet she'd look good in noth-"

That last remark was cut off by the deafening BANG of Puck's locker slamming shut. He turned and glared at the guys, anger glowing in his bright green eyes.

"You know, I usually don't mind our little chats, but at the moment, you guys are severely pissing me off. So if you don't mind, either shut up or go away. You're choice, because honestly, I couldn't care less."

With that, he turned and stormed down the hallway, pushing everyone that got in his path to the side without so much as a "Sorry"

* * *

When he got home, things weren't much better. Over dinner, Daphne went on and on about what she learned in school that day, stopping every once in a while to stuff a spoon-full of purple chili into her mouth and swallow noisily. Sabrina sat quietly across the table from Puck, never once looking up from her bowl. Had she done so, she would have seen one intense fairy studying her features carefully, as if he didn't already know every detail of her face.

After dinner, Puck strode into the kitchen and set his bowl down next to the sink. He turned to go, but was stopped by a cough in the direction of the refrigerator. There, leaning casually against the silver surface of the door, was Daphne. Puck turned to look at her and found that she was staring at him intensely.

"Yo pipsqueak. Whats up?" he said, leaning against the island. He had the feeling that Daphne wasn't just going to say something more about her wonderful school.

Pushing herself away from the fridge, Daphne walked over to where Puck was standing. Pulling herself up onto the counter, she looked him straight in the eye.

"Puck, I wanna talk to you about something very important." She said, and took a breath. Holding up his hand, Puck stopped her.

"Hey, if you want to know about the facts of life, you should really talk to your granny 'bout that."

Daphne made a face.

"Ew, no thanks. I already learned those, and I don't need a refresher course." She shuddered at the thought.

"I wanted to talk to you about Sabrina." She said, watching him closely.

He stiffened at the mention of her name, but stood still, waiting to see what came next. Daphne took another breath and continued.

"I don't know what happened between you two, but what I do know is that Sabrina is miserable. She hasn't been eating, which, I admit, is normal. But even at school, she's been picking at her food. She's been staring off into space, and not the good kind of staring, where you're daydreaming of pirates and princesses and-"

"Get on with it!" Puck interrupted. Daphne glared at him.

"Fine. As I was saying, she's been so distant from everyone. And ever since a few days ago, she's been crying. At night when she thinks I'm asleep, she'll go over to the window and look out at the moon and she'll cry. Now, I don't want to know what happened, I just want to know what you're gonna to do fix it. Because as much as I know much she would hate me for telling you this, she really, really likes you Puck. And you hurt her. Bad. So maybe, just for once, you could stop thinking of yourself and start thinking about the ones you love. Or the one you love. Just think about it, ok?"

With that, she jumped off the counter and dashed out of the room, quickly so that Puck couldn't catch her when he was finished processing her words.

* * *

Once up in his room, puck stormed over the small bridge that led to one of the clearings in his massive room. Getting there, he started pacing, his hands behind his back, then in front of him, and finally, he made a fist as smashed it into one of the tree's. But that did nothing except make his hand throb dully.

Daphne's words had hit him hard, especially the last few sentences.

"The one you love. The one you love?" he repeated loudly.

"I don't love her. I can't love her!" he said roughly.

But in his heart, he knew he was lying to himself. He had always loved her. From their very first kiss, however awkward and teasing it had been, he knew. Now all he had to do was make it up to her for being such an ass and see if maybe, possibly, she felt the same way about him.

* * *

A/N: Alright my darlings, I left you on a cliffie. What shall we do? I'll tell you what! Click that little button in the corner, you know the one, and leave me some feedback! It's getting fluffy again! I think the next chappie (which I'll have up soon. I already have it brewing in my head) will be FLUFFTASTIC! Haha, sorry, I felt the need to capitalize that. Anyway, leave a review and I will love you forever!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm a horrible person. That's my statement. I had the idea for this chapter weeks ago, but things have been so crazy with school and play practice and everything that I haven't been able to write it! Oy. Feel free to throw the rotten veggies now =p Anyway, here it is, I hope you like it!:

CHAPTER 5:

For the first time ever, Sabrina wished something abnormal, as in everafter related, would happen in Fairyport Landing. At least it would distract her from the gloom that had fallen over the Grimm house. It had been one week and three days since she and Puck and officially stopped interacting with each other, and she was convinced that she was slowly going crazy. They had stopped talking completely, not even bothering to exchange cutting remarks. Dinner had become a strained affair, the two teens sitting on opposite sides of the table, Puck making snarky remarks about everyone and everything…except Sabrina of course and Sabrina silently looking down at her plate, pushing around her food with her fork.

"How was school _libeling?" _Granny Relda asked Sabrina one day, when the family had sat down to an early meal. The young blonde looked up for a second and shrugged.

"Ok, I guess." She said quietly. Puck breathed in a turned his eyes on her. Taking in her posture, slumped over in her chair, her hair creating a wall around her lovely face, his gaze softened.

"Just…just ok?" he asked. His voice had it's normal confidence, but there was a certain shyness hidden beneath. Sabrina looked up sharply for a second, her breath catching in her throat.

"Yeah. Just ok."

He kept his eyes trained on her after that, not saying much. Only getting up after she had excused herself and went upstairs.

Sabrina sat in her room, staring out the window desolately. The lights of Fairyport landing glittered in the distance, and she sighed. Her feelings were in a jumble once again, after dinner. Puck had broken his silence, and she wasn't sure she was happy or upset. Her face scrunched up as she concentrated on the lights. Her eyes grew large as she got an idea. She couldn't figure this all out herself, so why not ask someone who knows all about love? Sabrina stood up and grabbed her purse, ready to go, when she realized she didn't have her permit yet. Not that she would want to drive that wreck the Grimm family called their car, but she did need to get into town, and she couldn't ask Puck to fly her there, not in their current state of…whatever it was. She made another face, and then grinned.

"UNCLE JAKE!" she yelled. Jake came running from upstairs and stopped beside her, breathing heavily.

"Where's the fire?" he said, looking around frantically. Sabrina rolled her eyes.

"No fire. I was hoping you could take me into town." She said as sweetly as she could. He huffed indignantly.

"That's what the yelling was about? Sabrina, I'm really busy working on deciphering symbols that the ancient pix-"

"But I wanted to go see Briar Rose, Uncle Jake. I really need to talk to her."

At the mention of Rose's name, Jake lit up. They had been going strong for about two years now, and he never passed up an opportunity to go and see her.

"You want to see Briar? Yeah, sure, I'll take you. Just let me get my coat. I'll be right back!" he said, dashing back up the stairs. Sabrina grinned and sat down in one of the many overstuffed armchairs in the living room. A door closed and she looked around to see who had joined her in the room. Daphne smiled and came up, sitting down on the arm of the chair.

"Where ya goin'?" She asked, noticing the purse and coat. Sabrina hesitated, but then told her sister her plan.

"I need to go talk to Briar Rose about something. I got Uncle Jake to drive me into town." She said. Daphne grinned.

"Ooooooh, can I come?" she asked, her voice excited. Sabrina was just about to tell her no, when she realized that she really didn't want Uncle Jake listening in on her conversation with Briar.

"Sure you can. But you gotta do me a favor."

"Ok, name it."

"You gotta keep Uncle Jake distracted when I'm talking to Briar, ok? I wanna talk to her about something personal." She said, almost blushing. Her little sister was a good detective, and if she gave away too many details, Daphne would figure out the reason she wanted to talk to Briar. Daphne grinned again, having already figured it out anyway.

"Ok, keep Uncle Jake distracted. I can do that." She said, and jumped up, rushing to the closet near the door and grabbing her coat. As she shrugged it on, Uncle Jake came barreling down the stairs. Noticing Daphne, he laughed.

"You coming too kid?" he said, ruffling her hair. Glowering, Daphne fixed her hair, and went back to grinning.

"You betcha. Miss visiting a princess? You gotta be kidding me!" she said, as she skipped out to the car. Sabrina roller her eyes and followed her sister, settling in the back seat. She tied the "Seat belt" tightly around her waist and held on for dear life. As the engine roared to life, Uncle Jake yelled out to Sabrina.

"Why do you want to visit Briar?!"

"Yeah, I like pie!" she yelled back.

"That's what she said!" Daphne called over the noise. The rest of the ride was spent like this, jumbling up conversation and throwing in random comments. When Uncle Jake finally pulled up in front of the coffee shop that Briar worked at (after all, even with a horrible economy, and an evil mayor that wants to close every business in town, people still need their coffee!), Sabrina was entirely ready to get the heck out of that car. Hopping out of the death trap *cough* um, car, she ran to the coffee house door, not waiting for either Uncle Jake or Daphne. She entered to see an almost empty café. She sighed. Empty was good, because it meant that Briar could probably talk, but bad because there was a greater chance of being overheard by someone (*cough*Uncle Jake*cough*). She walked up to the counter where Briar was sitting, reading her book.

"Hey Ms. Rose!" she said, smiling at the lovely woman. Briar looked up and smiled back.

"Hey Sabrina! How are you hun?" She said, glancing over Sabrina's should quickly before returning her eyes to the girls face. Sabrina gave a short laugh.

"Don't worry, he's here. He's just paying the parking meter." She said.

"Oh, got it. Well, what can I do for you then?" Briar asked, smiling a dazzlingly bright smile.

"Actually, I came to talk to you. Um, about…ugh…about a boy." Sabrina admitted. Her voice was not as strong as she wanted it to be, and Briar noticed the expression of confused teenage angst on Sabrina's face.

"Oh sweetie, tell me everything." She said, setting her book down and pulling a chair over for Sabrina to sit on. She sat gratefully and began talking.

"Ok, so, there's this guy. Well, we were friends, ok, so not _friends_ exactly, but still. So anyway, we had this friendish kind of relationship, and I thought that's all he felt for me, but then a few weeks ago he ran into me in the- uh, hallway"

She had almost let it slip that he had run into her in the bathroom. THAT would have gotten an interesting reaction.

"Uh, yeah, hallway, and he was different. Like, he was flirty, and weird, and not being himself. So anyway, he was like that for a few weeks, and then there was this incident where I thought he was going to kiss me, but he didn't, and then I felt all awkward with him. Then we had a fight and he hasn't talked to me in like, two weeks, and it's totally killing me. But today, he finally said something to me, and I'm so confused, because I don't know if I'm happy about it, cause it means he might want to make things better, or upset. He hurt me so badly, and I don't know what to do!" she cried, letting out a deep breath. Briar looked at her for a second, then spoke, choosing her words carefully.

"Let me ask you two things. One, what makes him so special that you would go through so much pain for him? And two, if he were to walk out of your life right now, and you would never see him again, how would you feel?"

Without even thinking about it, Sabrina sighed and told Briar about Puck.

"He's sweet, when he wants to be. And he's willing to risk his life to save me. And even though he's annoyingly stuck up, he's also charming and kind and makes me laugh, even though I don't tell him he does. And he's nice to Daphne, most of the time. He's protective of me, he could save me, if I ever needed saving. Not mention he's really, really cute. And he can make me smile without even trying. And he makes me see the good side of things. He…he's amazing. And I don't think I would be able to live without him."

She thought back to the time when Puck was returned to his kingdom. When Leaf or Mustard Seed or whatever that awful girl's name was that was supposed to marry Puck told her that he was engaged, her heart just about broke. And when they came back to Fairyport landing without him, she didn't think she would ever be happy again. Yeah, living without Puck wouldn't really work for her. At all.

Briar sighed and took Sabrina's hands in her own.

"Well, if you like him so much, why don't you tell him? From what you say, he likes you too, very much." She said. Sabrina sighed.

"If only it were that easy. He… well, I'm pretty sure he hates me right now. Which in all honesty is killing me. Plus, I don't even know if he likes me. I mean, why would he? I avoided him, I make life harder for him." She said, tearing up once again. Briar removed one of her hands and plucked a tissue out of a Disney princess tissue box on the counter. Handing it to Sabrina, she took the girl's hand again.

"Sabrina, boys are stupid, irrational, creatures, who often don't exactly express their feelings in the right way. Like the boy you're talking about. He doesn't hate you. Just the opposite in fact. He cares about you, more than he can tell you. He just expressed it the wrong way. You said you're confused about what to do? Well, I'll tell you what to do. You do what feels right to you. And I know you wanted specific instructions, maybe a script to read, but life isn't really like that. Love isn't really like that. Love is a bunch of trusting your heart, and going with the flow. Things will turn out all right. Take it from me, you'll be ok. He'll come around. I promise."

Sabrina smiled a watery smile and stood up. Briar did too, and pulled the younger girl in for a hug. At that precise moment, Uncle Jake burst through the door, with Daphne trailing after him.

"Daphne! I've already been around the entire town! I really didn't need another tour!" he said in an exasperated tone. Daphne pouted.

"But Uncle Jake, I told you I was thinking about becoming a tour guide when I grow up! I was practicing my tour guide skills. And I didn't even get to show you where the troll that lives under the bridge lived!" she said, glancing at Sabrina, who nodded once and gave her a grateful smile. Uncle Jake came up to the counter and kissed Briar quickly.

"I already know where he lived Daph! I visited him when I was a kid!" he said. Briar smiled at Daphne.

"I'm sure it was an interesting tour Daphne. Maybe you could take me one day." She said, grinning at her. Daphne smiled back and nodded enthusiastically.

"That'd be awesome Ms. Rose!" she said. Skipping over to Sabrina, she pulled her over to one of the tables and sat down. Leaning in, she smiled mischievously.

"Did I do a good job of keeping him distracted?" she asked. Sabrina giggled and looked over at Uncle Jake, he was busy talking to Briar, and looked extremely happy to be back in the coffee shop instead of out on a tour of the town he lived in.

"Yeah, you were awesome."

Back at the Grimm household, Puck was talking in a lively tone to his minions. Hundreds of tiny brightly colored pixies were waiting at attention, listening to his every word. His plan was elaborate, and would take time and cooperation to pull it off. He had until tonight to get everything ready. He was going to make it better.

A/N: Ok you guys. I've gotta tell you that you are all amazing! The reviews make writing the story worthwhile! So, I was going to make this the last chapter, but then I decided to write one more after this. So, anyway, hold on to your seats the next chapter will be up soon. And this time I mean it. Soon. I promise. Anyway, you know that we authors thrive on reviews, so click the button, you know which one! Feel free to tell me what I should do better too! Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I have no excuses, besides that I'm a terrible, horrible person for keeping this chapter so long in the works. I'm not dead, contrary to popular belief, just out on sick leave =p Just as a fair warning, this chapter is almost entirely pure fluff. Caution when reading. Anyways, without further ado, I give you:

THE LAST CHAPTER:

The house was dark when Sabrina, Daphne and Uncle Jake finally returned from their trip to town. The car rattled and banged all the way into the driveway, where it finally died with a sigh of relief when Uncle Jake took the keys out. Sabrina untied her seat belt, opened the heavy door and stepped out into the black night, looking around cautiously. The air was clear and crisp, a light breeze coursing around her. Uncle Jake and Daphne made their way to the door, chatting happily about their visit into town. Sabrina followed, mulling over the things Briar had told her. She believed her when she said that Puck cared for her, but it was so hard to think about what to do when all she wanted was to be happy.

Wearily she made her way up to her room and changed into her pajamas. Daphne was already in bed, snuggled beneath her covers without a care in the world. Sabrina carefully climbed into the bottom bunk, turning so she could see the twinkling stars. The light from the moon outside shone brightly into the room, creating a glowing circle of light on the floor beside her. All was quite, save Daphne's heavy breathing in the bunk above. Sabrina closed her eyes and was bombarded with visions of Puck. Puck screaming at her, Puck taking her up in his arms, Puck leaning in close, ever so close…

Her eyes opened with a snap. She needed to get over this. If he honestly cared for her, why wasn't he doing anything about it? Quietly she slid out of bed, tiptoeing over to the window, where she sat, staring out into the night. Silently tears started falling as she was swept up in all her feelings and insecurities. If only he would tell her how he felt!

At that precise moment a rock bounced against her window, shattering her reverie. She wiped her eyes quickly and looked down. Standing there, outlined by the moon, was Puck himself, holding a handful of pebbles and preparing to toss another. Sabrina gasped and opened her window.

"Puck!" she called quietly "What do you think you're doing?"

He just shook his head and waved at her. She rolled her eyes, unable to help the habit.

"Puck, you're going to get in trouble!"

"I don't care!" He called back up. "Just…come down here for a second please. I need to talk to you."

Sabrina hesitated, weighing her options. She could just get back in bed and ignore him. That presented the least risk to her. Yet her heart was screaming for her to go down and talk to him. Staring down at him she recalled Briar's words: You do what feels right to you. Taking a deep breath, she closed the window and quietly made her way into the hallway, shutting her door softly in her wake.

* * *

Puck stood nervously. He couldn't believe he was doing this. The rocks in his hand jangled quietly as he nervously rocked back and forth. She had left the window seat, was that good? But he didn't know what was going to happen. A small voice in the back of his mind echoed his fears. "She could have just gone back to bed. I wouldn't really blame her you know." It called.

"Shut up." Puck muttered. He couldn't think like that. He was trying, that's all that mattered right? He stood for a minute more, straining his eyes to see her coming. His heart was beating fast. He'd never done something like this for anyone, ever. The seconds dragged on as he waited quietly, straining his eyes and ears for any sign of Sabrina. Then, finally, he caught sight of her. She nervously rounded the corner. His breath caught. Even in her nightdress she was beautiful. The loose white fabric floated around her legs, making her look as if she were floating on air. Her long blond hair fanned out around her shoulders. She looked like an angel.

He moved forward and she stopped. He took a few more steps, and without a word held out his hand. She bit her lip, and looked at him for a second. Then slowly, almost shyly she took it and let him lead her forward.

* * *

She couldn't believe this was actually happening. When he took her hand, she felt her heart soar up to sky. For once, she wasn't angry or annoyed or upset with him, she was happy. He held her hand tightly as he led her into the dark forest behind the house, and despite the twisted branches and long shadows, she wasn't afraid. As the path went on, she began to catch snippets of beautiful music. It couldn't possibly be human. Then again, she was holding a fairy's hand, making her way through a forest that was on the outskirts of a town full of mystical creatures. The music grew louder as they progressed, lifting her spirits and wafting through the air like delicate strands of silk.

Finally, after many minutes of walking, they reached a small clearing in the forest. Just before they stepped out into it, Puck pulled out his flute and played a few short notes upon it. Then, tucking it back into his belt, he took Sabrina's hand and led her into the clearing. Her breath caught. Glittering in the trees were hundreds upon hundreds of glittering colorful lights. The tinkling music she had heard earlier was coming from the tree tops, floating around her, wrapping her in its magic. The moon shone down onto the small patch of grass, illuminating the scene. Puck had laid out a beautiful blanket, on which he had set out some of Sabrina's favorite sweets. Above it there were candles floating in mid-air, all held by glittering pixies, each of which was a different color.

Sabrina stood speechless. She turned to puck and saw that he was holding a dozen blood red roses, each carefully pruned of its thorns.

"Look Sabrina," he said nervously. "I couldn't take not having you in my life. I hate it. I miss being able to talk to you and bug you and get you riled up. I never meant to hurt you, you know that. I just couldn't take it anymore, because…well because I love you!" he burst out.

"Oh no...what is it? Did I do too much? I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…I just..." he trailed off, lost for words.

A tear rolled down her cheek as she smiled at him.

"Its perfect." She whispered.

His face broke out into a wide grin.

"Oh thank god, I thought you hated it!" He said quickly. She smiled back at him.

"Puck, you're so dumb sometimes." She said. Taking the roses, she looked at him from below her eyelashes.

"Dumb, but lovable. You know I never meant to hurt you either, I was just confused." She said.

He nodded. "I know. I shouldn't have gone about it like that. But…look now that it's out in the open I don't want to go back. I don't want to go back to the way things were before. I love you Sabrina, that won't change."

"I know. And I love you too Puck. As much as it pains me to say so…"she said, smiling mischievously. He rolled his eyes and tapped her lightly on the arm.

"Oh shut up. So…what do we do now?" he asked, the smile gone from his face. Sabrina looked up at him and knew in that moment what was to be done. She took a deep, steadying breath and wrapped her arms around him, bringing her lips up to his. Their lips met with an explosion of fireworks, literally and figuratively. Pucks minions sent up brightly colored swarms into the air, exploding above the two teenagers heads. Yet Puck and Sabrina were oblivious, too wrapped up in each other to notice.

When they finally broke apart, they were both grinning. Puck led her over to the blanket and they lay down, wrapped in each others arms.

"I love you Puck." Sabrina murmured.

"I love you to Sabrina." Puck whispered back.

* * *

A/N: Soooooo, what do you think? Let me know by clicking that wonderful little review button in the corner! I know I suck. I haven't updated in two years. But hopefully you all love it as much as I do. LONG LIVE SABRINA/PUCK!


End file.
